


Transformers: Survival

by Phantom_Works_Stories_Division



Category: Marvel (Comics), Modern Family (TV), Transformers - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Autobot Resistance, F/M, Gen, Good Human-Transformer Relations, He helps save the Autobots, Human to Cybertronian Transformation, NOT Optimus Prime Critical, Not compliant with any particular canon, Optimus Prime is a Hero, Other, and don't forget it, tony stark is a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division/pseuds/Phantom_Works_Stories_Division
Summary: In the year 2017 the Autobot Resistance is pushed to the edge of extinction, forced to abandon their home planet of Cybertron. A lone scout B-127, is tasked with establishing a base for his brethren, and sets of a chain of events that change the war for ever, as it becomes not just a war for a single planet, but a war for the survival of freedom.





	Transformers: Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was one of the lucky few to see Bumblebee early. Let me say this, I loved it. Don’t take that as total endorsement, I’ve loved all 6 films now. I only had 3 issues with the film  
> 1\. Bumblebee was once again rendered mute, seemingly permanently  
> 2\. Bumblebee and Charlie parted ways, that scene was really sad  
> 3\. Bumblebee also ultimately shed his true Beetle alt mode for the 74 camaro, all the more annoying because he passed a truck identical to G1 Optimus (and implied to be Optimus due to his apperence in a mid-credits scene) almost immediately afterwards.  
> And to be fair to them, that is largely due to them tying the film to the previous films, you do get the impression that they were hedging their bets, so that if the film’s a flop it can be the last film of the old Moviverse and if it’s a success then it can be the start of the reboot, given the way that everyone looks different, including Cybertron and they retconned out Bumblebee’s WWII history I’d say that the film works best as either a standalone, disconnected from the rest of the films, past or future or part of the reboots.  
> Either way I have decided to start working on my own reboot based on Bumblebee, although it will cross over with at minimum the Marvel universe (not MCU). Of note for Bumblebee while he will lose his voice, he will get it back, though in a new way. He will also keep the Beetle as his main alt mode.  
> Also, unlike the film this is set in the present day, for a simple reason. I was born in 1997, I have no idea about life in 1987, I doubt I could write something set in the 2000s without making modern references, and in the plot I’m designing, there is a direct modern reference. So, I’m just sticking with the modern day.

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

Iacon had fallen. This much was clear to B-127. The yellow scout for the Autobot resistance was racing through the burning streets of the city that was the last stronghold of the Autobot Resistance. The mech wore the 42-65-65-74-6C-65 body type, transforming into compact speedster car.

Racing into the tower that served as the Autobot headquarters. Even as he did, he could see dozens of escape pods launching every minute. Inside he found a collection of different transformers of different sizes, shapes and colours. Stood at the head of the group was a tall red and blue mech, with broad shoulders with 2 large vehicular sensor arrays (windows) on his chest.

“Commander Prime!” B-127 exclaimed. “The Iacon gates have fallen. The Decepticons are coming.”

Optimus Prime glanced down at B-127 and felt a sting of self-loathing. The scout was so young, he hadn’t even taken a name yet! And Optimus was putting so much on him.

“We are aware, young one.” Optimus said sadly, gesturing at the small pods that other Autobots were climbing into.

“Stasis pods?” Bumblebee asked.

“We’re converting them into interstellar transport pods. We are sending everyone into a transwarp shunt, keeping them safe while a scout sets up a base, on a small planet called earth. We were hoping that that scout would be you.” Optimus said.

“Me? But I’m not worthy of such an honour!” Bumblebee exclaimed.

“It’s not an honour, it’s a responsibility. Earth is not unpopulated; its dominant species is a miniature race of bipeds called ‘humans.’ You will need to defend them. We can not become conquerors; we are not Decepticons and I am not Megatron. Find allies, try and make friends with the humans. Once you feel that you have a safe place on earth send us a signal and we will join you on earth.”

“Wait a second Prime.” Turning the 2 saw a white and green mech with protrusions coming from with side of his helm. “I have some new equipment that should help B-127 in his mission.” Wheeljack said, open your torso please B-127.”

B-127 swiftly complied, and Wheeljack pulled out 3 data cons, although one appeared heavily modified. “One of these data cons will serve as a backup to your processor, to be engaged in case your memory drives crash. The second contains your full mission, so that you can use it to show the humans. The final one is connected directly to your T-Cog. The way our T-Cogs naturally work is to store the schematics of your existing vehicle form, this data con will allow you to archive these schematics, allowing you to switch between them on the fly without abandoning your regular alt mode. You can also alter your paint job using it as a disguise.” Wheeljack said as he installed the devices. “Okay. You’re ready.” Wheeljack said as he climbed into a pod and launched.

“Make us proud Autobot.” Optimus said as he and B-127 climbed into their pods.

“I will sir.” B-127 said as their pods launched. As he shot into the sky B-127 stared down as explosions overtook the city that had been his home. He was about to turn to the sky when he spotted the seeker, he didn’t know its name but based on the markings it was an MTO so it probably didn’t have a name. Soon the pod's thruster's switched to FTL mode causing the pod to shoot through space, the seeker pushing its engines to maximum in order to catch him, both leaving their home far behind.

* * *

 

This endless chase lasted for several earth years, as they crossed the lightyears between Cybertron and earth. The seeker was able to shut down his thrusters. B-127 wasn’t as lucky, hitting a body of water near the land on one of the larger continents of the planet at near supersonic speeds. Quickly disengaging from the pod, the Autobot swam to shore, where it scanned a nearby vehicle, a jeep based on its markings.

As he started driving the seeker scanned a nearby human jet, racing after B-127 as he raced across the dusty plain that he had found himself on. Soon volleys of missiles started raining down on him forcing him to skid and swerve, until eventually he spun out of control.

Forced to return to his robot mode he was grabbed by the seeker, tearing him from the ground as the larger mech flew up to a cliff. Holding B-127 by the neck with his left arm he growled out a demand. “Why did you travel here Autobot? Where is Optimus Prime, what are the plans of the Autobot Resistance?!” He yelled angrily.

“It doesn’t matter what you do to me. I won’t endanger the Autobot Resistance, I won’t betray Prime. I’ll never talk!” B-127 yelled defiantly.

“Oh, you won’t? let’s make that official, shall we?” The seeker laughed, his right arm transforming into a dagger that he plunged into the Autobot’s neck. On the HUD visible on the Autobot’s battle mask a warning appeared.

**WARNING! VOCAL SYNTHESIZER DISABLED!**

“Bah! If you won’t talk then you are worthless to me! And you are a member of the Autobot Resistance and as such are a traitor to the Decepticon supremacy. And as such you must die!” The seeker said, deploying a missile on his arm and preparing it to fire. However, before it could be launched B-127 ripped it from the seeker’s arm, and plunged it into his chest. The seeker barked out a curse in shock. “You little-!” Before he could finish, he exploded pieces of shrapnel falling down the cliff, including B-127.

Unable to escape the explosion the yellow mech was flung down the cliff, bouncing off rocks. Crashing into the floor he saw more warnings flash up.

**PRIMARY MEMORY DRIVES FAILING**

**MOTOR SYSTEMS FAILING**

**ENTERING VEHICULAR STASIS MODE TO ALLOW FOR SELF REPAIR**

Worried that someone may notice his current alt mode B-127 quickly scanned a nearby gathering of vehicles to replace his alt mode. Most of the vehicles he scanned didn’t fit his needs but one did, unlike his current alt form, made of angles and straight lines, this one, a ‘Beetle’ according to its badge, was made primarily of smooth curves.

As he began transforming into his new vehicle form his sensors began shutting down and before long B-127 was lost to the world.

* * *

 

1 year later, 2018 Brighton Falls.

The house was a bungalow at the end of a cul-de-sac. Inside one of the bedrooms a 17-year-old girl was lying sprawled on a double bed. A tallish, slim girl with shoulder length brown hair, the girl, named Charlie Watson groaned as she pulled herself out of bed, swapping out the shorts and tank top she slept in for a fresh set.

Pulling on her Bluetooth headset and mobile she set an old song from the 80s and stumbled into the bathroom, pausing in the middle of brushing her teeth to mime drums along with the drum solo in the song. After rinsing the toothbrush, she gave her armpits a quick sniff, deciding that they were okay, she swill some mouthwash and then walked back into her room to grab a button up shirt to wear over her tank top.

Wandering into the living room she saw her mother flirting with Ron, her boyfriend while Charlie walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a pop tart she put in the toaster. As she waited her little brother Otis walked in, in his karate uniform.  Charlie rolls her eyes as her mother fawns over Otis while she starts eating the now toasted pop tart. As she was about to leave her mother called out.

“Charlie, can you give your brother a lift?”

“How? I don’t have a car! You told be we can’t afford the parts I need to fix the corvette! Not even as a gift for my birthday tomorrow.” Charlie replied.

“Just let hm follow you on your bike to make sure he doesn’t get abducted.” Her mother replied.

Charlie considered arguing but figured there was little point and merely grunted an agreement.

“Fine, c’mon twerp.” She muttered as she walked out of the house.

* * *

 

About 6 hours later Charlie was done with work, at the hot dog on a stick kiosk on the Brighton Falls pier, where she had managed to humiliate herself by spilling lemonade on one of the popular kids at school. Instead of heading home she travelled to a local scrapyard, _Hank’s Quality Salvage._ The owner was an old friend/ honorary Uncle, Hank.

Walking into the warehouse that served as an office for the salvage yard Charlie greeted the older man. “Hey uncle Hank.”

“Hey kid, going to look for more parts?” He asked.

“Yeah, I reckon I’m close to finishing the corvette.” Charlie said.

“That’s great. Hey where’s your cousin Reggie? The kid’s a little strange but damn if he isn’t one of the best engineers I’ve ever seen.” Hank asked.

“I actually spoke to him over the phone about 3 days ago, and he prefers to be called Wrench. But anyway, he’s down in San Francisco right now, doing whatever it is that he does, but he mentioned coming up here in a few weeks. He always said you have some of the best scrap for your prices.” Charlie said with a laugh, thinking of her favourite cousin.

Reginald Watson, who most people call ‘Reggie’ but he personally prefers ‘The Wrench’, was her father’s brother’s son. In his youth he was ostracized and bullied due to a large birthmark on his face. When he was 14, 5 years ago, he crafted a mask, utilising an LED display linked to some kind of facial rec software he wrote and has worn it ever since, its presence having a remarkable effect on his previously low confidence. Most of his family disregard his choices, referring to him by his real name, not his chosen one, and constantly complaining about the mask. It was likely because of her understanding nature with the mask that caused Wrench to reciprocate by being the most accepting of the way she was struggling with her father’s death.

“Heh, ‘Wrench’. Whatever, tell him to pop round soon.” Hank chuckled. “Anyway, go take a look, see if you can find anything.” Charlie chuckled and walked into the scrapyard.

Charlie spent the next 2 hours rummaging through various vehicles, scavenging for salvageable parts. Eventually she found herself climbing one of a line of boats, plucking out a part. However, when she leapt down it caused the boats to fall down, like dominoes. When the last fell it pulled a tarpaulin off a mass at the end of the line. Walking over Charlie found that under the tarpaulin was an old beetle. Yellow, with some rust and fading but looking in relatively good condition.

For a second the teen considered attempting to purchase the vehicle. _‘No. One more attempt. I need to try one last time to fix up the corvette. If I can’t fix it now, maybe I’ll talk to Hank about this bug.’_ She thought to herself.

Walking back to the office she paid for her parts and rode home.

When she returned home, Charlie grabbed some food and then retreated into her garage attempting to fix up the Corvette. Sadly, the parts she got couldn’t bring it back to life, to her frustration and despair. “I’m sorry dad.” She whispered with a few tears running down her cheeks before crawling into bed.

* * *

 

Once again, she pulled herself out of bed, proving to herself that no, being 18 didn’t really feel any different to being 17. As normal she went through her usual routine, sitting sort of on the edge of the happy family. The sum total of her birthday present’s being a _pink_ helmet for her bike and a book _The Power of Positive Thinking_. Having made up her mind she put on the helmet she already owned and rode back to Hank’s junkyard.

“Uncle Hank.” Charlie said. “What’ll it takes for me to get that Beetle?”

“Beetle?” Hank asked.

“The yellow one out by the boats. There’s got to be an arrangement that we can work out, like I’ll work here for a year, or, I don’t know. Nothing I try will fix the Corvette and I need a car. Please.” Charlie replied. Hank was quiet for half a minute before offering his response.

“It’s your birthday, today right?” he asked, getting a nod in response. “I’ll make you a deal. You have till closing tonight and any parts you can find here to get it running, doesn’t have to be 100% restored, it just needs to be able to leave here under its own power. If you manage it then you can have it.”

“Really?” Charlie asked excitedly.

“Sure kid. Happy birthday.”

* * *

 

To Charlie’s surprise and delight the Beetle was in surprisingly good condition. Compared to the Corvette, which she and her dad had spent months on before his death and she still hadn’t fixed it, the beetle was fixed after a few hours solid work the vehicle came to life.

Triumphant Charlie drove past the office, waving to Hank and one of his employees.

“That thing’s a death-trap.” The employee muttered.

“Absolutely.” Hank agreed. “She’s happy though.”

* * *

 

Driving into her garage Charlie parked and glanced at the mirror and realised that for the first time in a long time she was smiling, like properly smiling. She even started humming as she walked towards the door out of the garage.

CLANG!

Spinning round the girl froze. _‘No, no, no, no, no, no.’_ She thought desperately, bending down to look underneath, it was some kind of yellow canister attached to some kind of cable. She grabbed her wheeled tray to slide underneath and figure out where it fell off from. Pulling herself under the vehicle she whipped out her torch and started examining the undercarriage, when she spotted something… inexplicable.

It looked like a face… but at the same time it didn’t. there wasn’t a mouth or nose like a person’s but the shape was similar, and she could clearly see 2 eyes. A robot face? Why would that be there?  She remembered spotting an odd insignia on the steering wheel, another robotic looking face if she remembered. She also considered how frequently she saw online Beetles that had been turned into sculptures or modified for decoration, or even turned into different kinds of vehicles, like motor homes or bikes. Was that it? Had she bought some kind of art car?

What happened next would change Charlie’s life forever. For the light shining into the face’s eyes caused a chain reaction within the Beetle as the dormant consciousness hidden within was _awoken_. Charlie was frozen in shock when the face’s eyes started glowing blue, swiftly followed by the Beetle, morphing. It seemed to be disassembling itself, and the reassembling itself into a new shape, a humanoid robot standing about 10 feet tall. He was clad in curved panels, many yellow, presumably from the outer shell of the beetle.

In other circumstances the large eyed robot would be cute, but at that moment Charlie was terrified, stumbling backwards in fear, only for the robot to do the same, cowering behind the corvette. It was frightened of her?

* * *

 

B-127 glanced at the creature, frightened. He didn’t understand what was going on, he didn’t know where he was, what he was meant to be doing, aside from his name he didn’t even know who he was! Suddenly the side passageway to the room he was in started to open, and in a panic, he reverted to his vehicle mode.

The creature spun around trying to block the door as another one walked out, it appeared similar to the first one, though showed more signs of weathering.

“Charlie, what’s that noise?” The second creature asked.

“Mom! It’s nothing!” the first creature, apparently called ‘Charlie’ exclaimed.

“Wait where did that car come from?” ‘Mom’ asked. Car? Was that what people called his vehicle mode?

“That. That is my car.” Charlie replied. So ‘cars’ were some kind of property then? “Uncle Hank gave it to me.”

“Oh, okay.” Mom said, before leaving.

* * *

 

After her mother left Charlie turned around walked over to the Beetle.

“Are you still in there?” She asked, picking up a wrench and experimentally tapping it. Almost instantly it returned to its robotic form, backing away. Realising it wasn’t hostile she walked towards it hands out in front of her. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She said softly. The robot cowered backwards a little more, looking at her hands. After a moment she realised that she was still holding a wrench. Quickly putting it down she raised both hands again, empty now. “I won’t hurt you.”

Seeing that she meant know harm the robot leaned down, allowing her to place her hands on its head, closing its eyes. “W-who are you?” She asked, causing it to pull back, looking quizzically. “What are you?” At this the robot shrugged. “Do you have a name? What’s your name? Charlie asked. The robot shook its head slightly, making an odd buzzing noise, like a bumblebee. “You sound like a little bumblebee.” she muttered. “That’s what I’ll call you. Bumblebee. Is that okay?” Bumblebee nodded silently.

“Right, Bumblebee.” Charlie said, before being cut off by a yawn. “Okay. I need to sleep, can you, I don’t know, be a Beetle again?” After a moment Bumblebee collapsed back into his vehicle form. “Right, lock your doors, I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that Charlie went to bed and Bumblebee entered sleep mode, neither realising that in that moment, a friendship had formed that would change the universe forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, as I said, Bumblebee did lose his voice but like I said, it’s not permeant, although I think it’s fairly original how he gets his voice back. Also I made Charlie’s family a bit more out of focus, because while humanity is important the story is more about the Transformers. In the cartoons if you aren’t a direct ally of the Autobots then you are frequently just background, take armada, we only meet Rad’s parents and they are barely featured, in Prime we only meet Jack’s mom, and she only comes into significance after learning about the Autobots, we never see Miko’s host parents or any of Raf’s family (His mom appeared in voice only, once). So, our main humans are the ones mentioned in the tags above.  
> Also, I made Blitzwing into a generic seeker, for two reasons. Firstly, it opens up the Blitzwing character, second, in the movie he’s never named, he’s only there for a few minutes, sure his impact is great, but he’s for a single scene, then killed off. Blitzwing may not be my favourite character but he’s pretty cool, and I don’t want to waste him.


End file.
